1. Field of Invention
A trailer mounted automatic livestock feeder for feeding livestock in a field employing a timed feeding mechanism allows a rancher to fill the feeder storage bin with bulk feed pellets or granular feed products at a bulk feed location, tow the feeder to location where livestock are fed and to set a timer located on the feeder to feed livestock at a set time distributing a controlled amount of feed pellets to a perimeter trough located on the feeder trailer for several days, or until the amount of feed pellets are depleted. The feeder is provided with shielding that prohibits the livestock and wild animals from access to the feeder storage bin, and is also provided with a rechargeable solar battery power supply allowing for use of the feeder in remote rural locations where there is no electrical power.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to livestock feeding devices or devices used to feed game. U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,913 to Crippen, discloses an automatic animal feeder that dispenses dry animal food at predetermined set time intervals, the feeder having a timer, a bin leading to a hopper having a funnel shaped bottom, a rotating turntable and a circular shelf that slants towards a leading trough. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,902 to Ruth, a timed animal feeder having a housing, slinger plate, additional skirt and timing via a light detector is disclosed.
Other notable patents located include U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,628 to Reece, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,143 to Papkov, which includes a hopper, trough, splitter and timer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,007 to Dunn, which includes a  solar power unit for a power supply, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,129 to Vigesaa, which is solar powered and portable, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,547 to Eaton, which also includes solar power.